


The Demon In My Closet

by Painty (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angstoholic, Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Drama, Feelings, Graphic, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadness, Sex, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Painty
Summary: Tony Stark is kidnapped by a man and raped several times. When he escapes, his team tries to pick up the pieces of his broken soul.





	The Demon In My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t ever actually watched the full Iron Man movie series (only the first one), and I haven’t seen any of The Avengers or other Marvel movies. That being said, this oneshot was made for a fandom completely out of my realm but I love this guy and needed to contribute to Tony Stark angst. His thoughts were formed from context clues read on other books, so forgive me if some of the infinity is wrong. Anyway, enjoy!!

~~~~**WARNING OF FURTHER THEMES: RAPE/NON-CON, EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, ALCOHOLISM, SUICIDE, SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, PTSD. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics.**

* * *

 

The first thing Tony Stark sees when he wakes up is a dark haze. It feels like his mind has been stuffed with cotton, his thoughts shoved into the back of his brain, the foggy storm overtaking his senses. He struggles to breathe for a moment, his nostrils flaring and his fingers curling into the palms of his hands. He realizes immediately that his head is pounding and Tony grits his teeth, chocolate eyes screwed shut in hopes to stop the pain in whatever way possible. He soon realizes that sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to help.

However, when he tries to move, Tony's heart drops dead into his stomach, the rhythmic pump striking up several notches and causing sweat beads to form on his temple. He can't move. His hands are bound in rope that rubs his skin when he tries to wriggle out of its grip. His feet are propped up and tied on the edge of a bed, which Tony realizes he's currently laying on. Panic flickers like a flame inside his chest, spreading through his nerves and causing a guttural breath to rip from his throat. He writhes desperately, flashbacks spinning him into anxiety, images distorting the currently dark room. He whines.

"Now, now, Mr. Stark. I don't want you to make a racket."

His lips twitch into a neutral curve as Tony's eyes flicker around the dark room, the brown-haired male trying to find the source of the voice. He realizes that a silhouette is sitting in the chair across the bed, and it feels like he can't breathe. Dark green eyes sink into his mind and tear away at his bliss; all he can see is blood and craving hunger, like a tiger licking its lips as it's about to pounce on its prey. That's what those eyes remind him of and Tony wonders if he'll ever be able to get that image out of his head again.

"Who are you?" His voice is rough and he inwardly cringes; it sounds like wooden splinters being carved into a wall. Tony almost thinks his question is truly idiotic but he shoves that thought away harshly. It's not like he has much leeway here.

"Hmm." A purr rumbles from the throat of the obviously larger male. It feels like fangs are sinking into Tony's skin. The predator is striking. The billionaire doesn't expect to be greeted so closely by the other man, but he has no time to even flinch away when those brooding eyes pound at the edge of his skull. "Oh, dear Tony, I wish I could reveal that information to you. But I'm afraid that will have to be kept private. Of course, you know I don't want to do that, right? I would love for you to know who I am." The male's green eyes narrow slightly. "However, despite my intelligence not being as high as yours, I like to think of myself as a man that knows how to keep his identity safe. That being said, I'll let you see my face, but you will never get to know who I am." The guy actually looks sad for a moment. "I'm sorry, Tony. I hope I haven't disappointed you."

Tony has to desperately hold his tongue. _Don't get defensive. You know where that got you in Afghanistan. Be nice, supportive. Act like you care. Maybe it'll get you out of this completely fucked situation_. So, actually having to force his screaming insults to the back of his throat, Tony just nods.

"Good boy." The male steps into the moonlight and the billionaire's breath hitches; it's like a train has slammed into his body, sending his organs flying, his brain reeling. Those eyes aren't the only capturing thing about his kidnapper; dark, midnight black hair is slapped across his forehead, ruffling at the top with a revealing widow's peak to be accompanied. He sees muscles rippling under the male's shirt, his body frame average but Tony knows he's strong; much stronger than he lets on. His face is curved and hooked in the corners, his features sharpened in the pale light that filters over his face. His nose is slim, and those eyes, oh, those eyes. They make Tony's insides crawl. "I didn't actually expect you to be so willing to follow my terms." A deadly smile crawls across the other male's lips. "The famed Tony Stark has always been interpreted as a fighter; a soldier. Of course, I think your respect for me is so much more humble than spitting petty insults my way." He pauses. "In fact, I'm so impressed, I'll let you call me a name. What do you choose, Tony? Do you mind if I call you Tony?"

Tony can't think. He tries desperately to remember how he ended up here, what happened during the night that stuck him bound to a bed with a crazed man standing over him. The fact that he's being praised doesn't help to simplify the matters any further. He's almost surprised the male asks him so generously, but Tony feels dread sinking into his bones. This isn't right. None of this is right. "I don't mind. And please, choose anything. You're free to pick." He tries to smile but Tony isn't sure how convincing it looks.

The man clasps his hand together excitedly, having the expression of a child receiving ice cream without his knowledge. "Oh! I'm so happy you're allowing me the choice of a name." The man pokes at his chin, tilting his head to the side. "Hm, how about Jasper? I quite like that name. And my, Tony, I simply adore the way you're giving me the freedom to call you something I otherwise wouldn't. Say, Tony, how about I reward you for your spectacular behavior tonight?"

Tony isn't sure if this reward is spectacular in his own sense of Jasper's sense, but he hopes it's a win-win either way. Nodding weakly, Tony looks toward the door. "How long have-"

"Hush, hush. If you know me, Tony, you know I cannot stand unimportant questions. Please, only respond to me when inquired directly." The male gives a hard smile. "Now, it's time for me to please you." Jasper's hands touch Tony's belt buckle.

He isn't sure he can speak anymore. The shock pulses through him like a ton of bricks and he begins to shake uncontrollably. Why can't he talk? He needs to tell Jasper to back off, to not do this, to do anything _but_ this! However, Tony's voice is wedged inside of his throat and no noise comes out when he opens his mouth.

He doesn't even say no.

The pants are slipped off of Tony gently; a little too gently for his liking, but then again, he is being violated by a man he doesn't even know. He would rather it be this than for his jeans to be ripped off. Tony holds his breath, watching with darkening eyes as his boxers are left exposed. He quivers, nervousness cracking open his chest and leaving him feeling numb. Jasper notices this and grasps Tony's hand affectionately. "Oh, Tony. Don't be scared. This isn't meant to hurt you. I want to make you feel better than you ever have before."

Tony can't nod or shake his head like he so desperately wants to. He can't fumble with the ropes and kick Jasper in the gut with his foot. No, Tony isn't like his teammates; he's not like the other Avengers. He doesn't have superhuman strength, stealthy hearing, radiant vision. All he has is his brain and his hands that allow him to create so many good and bad things. He's just an ordinary man behind a suit and, for once, Tony wishes he wasn't.

And god, does it feel like he's being stabbed in the back when he can see his own cock hardening, curving upward toward Jasper, easily seeable beneath his underwear. The black-haired male licks his lips hungrily, sliding forward across the bed and examining Tony's hard-on. Eventually, after what seems like hours, Jasper slips his boxers off.

Even with a shirt on, Tony feels so horribly exposed. He knows his cheeks are red and his face feels like it's on fire, and shame burns deep within his belly as he comes to the conclusion that there's nothing he can do at this point. He's too weak. He's too cowardly. It wouldn't even be considered molestation or rape now; Tony never said no. How pathetic.

"Pl-Please just-"

"Shhhhhh~" Jasper's voice, which seems as if it's meant to soothe, definitely doesn't calm Tony's nerves. It leaves him shaking, hurt tearing his heart to shreds as he's forced to watch a man play with him so easily. Like he's a toy. Tony wonders if he deserves it.

Jasper leans toward Tony's abdomen, his fingers expertly curling around the billionaire's cock, his other hand slipping under and fondling his balls. Tony holds back a soft groan and feels hot, flooding embarrassment when his penis is fully erect. It seems to enjoy any pair of hands wrapped around it and Tony is just _disgusted_. Why can't his body follow his emotions?

Jasper begins to stroke his dick, sliding his hand up and down, slipping along the edges and moving in and out of different rhythms. Pleasure soars through Tony's body but his mind doesn't feel that pleasure. He doesn't want any of this! He wants none of it! Why did this have to happen to Tony? God, he wants to keep the release inside of him so badly but it _hurts_. It stings so badly, in fact, he has to bite his lip and clench the bed sheets in order to calm himself. An orgasm begins to form at the tip of his cock, spreading down and into his veins, adrenaline sparking through his body and it _just feels so good_. He knows he can't hold it inside anymore. And fuck, it's the worst but most relieving feeling he's ever had in his life.

A sticky white substance spews out of his penis and sprays across his shirt, flicking on Tony's face and all over the bed. His belly lurches, his heart is beating so rapidly he thinks it might leap out of his chest, and Tony just wants it to end. But his body is in need of more; he still has a fucking boner and it pains him so, so much. "We're desperate, I see," Jasper coos. "If you want more, just ask, Tony. I'm always happy to do you a favor."

Tony lets out a gagged gasp when his cock slips into Jasper's warm, slimy mouth. He can feel the pressure of his cum breaking high levels already and he lets out a whimper. Fuck! No! He can't do this again, not just after he was fucking given a handjob! It isn't _fair_! But his body doesn't seem to give a damn about Tony's feelings. Instead, he's completely ignored and he lets out a tight moan when Jasper's tongue rolls over the tip of his penis, maneuvering around the sides and sucking farther and farther down. Tony can feel the back of the other male's throat and tears form at the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill, his gaze becoming cloudy. He can't do this. He can't do this.

But Jasper is too damn good. He begins to bounce up and down Tony's member, using his tongue for extra affect and the billionaire can't stop it. Cum leaks out of his dick and into Jasper's mouth, and saliva soaks into his cock when the other man pulls away. His eyes are so hungry that Jasper lets his hand slip down into his pants, beating himself off while Tony wails miserably in his mind. He doesn't want to see Jasper cum all over the sheets, but Tony does, and it makes him feel even worse. Fucking hell, everything hurts, and he just wants it to be over. Is it over?

Jasper stares at Tony, offering little to no compassion or sympathy this time, only a neutral gaze that leaves the superhero (he isn't sure you could even call him that) with more questions. "Hang tight, Tony. I'll be back later tonight."

Jasper exits without another word, and Tony is left in the dark abyss of the bedroom.

* * *

 

It doesn't seem like much time passes when Jasper returns.

The man is calm as ever, eyes soft as he gazes upon the bound man. His hand runs along the sticky sheet and rests on Tony's shirt, Jasper holding it for a moment before he begins to tear it off of the billionaire. Tony is frozen in place, watching the threads rip apart like the last feelings in his heart, and he realizes all too soon how much he can relate to that old piece of clothing. Then, he remembers he's completely naked and his cheeks flush, his breaths stirring rapidly and his oxygen wavering, trapping itself inside his throat. Tony begins to thrash desperately when Jasper himself starts to strip off his shirt, seeming to go as slowly as possible just to torture Tony; he fucking hates it.

"What are you doing?" the brown-haired male hisses. It's the first words he's spoken in a few hours.

Jasper is silent for a moment, unzipping his pants and watching them fall to the ground. The man tips his head and turns his chin up toward Tony. "Didn't I tell you I don't like being asked questions?"

"Yes, but you've done enough. I think I deserve to know." Tony's sentence is clipped and there's a raspy edge to his tone. Apprehension feels as if it's wedged inside of his stomach like loose gravel, and paranoia stirs inside of his mind. He's naked and Jasper is getting naked. What else can that mean?

The green-eyed man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I do suppose that is true. But Tony, I thought you knew." He gives a wicked smile and the genius's fists clench. What the fuck does that mean? "I'm going to fuck you senseless and strip you of the luxury blanket you so mercilessly ripped from me."

Tony's throat goes dry and he isn't sure he says another word after that sentence. Every bone in his body feels like stiff ice and he can't fucking move. The way Jasper hungrily stalks toward the billionaire makes him all too terrified and he begins to writhe in a last attempt at freedom. Seeing his struggling, the soon-to-be-rapist clenches his hand around Tony's cock and squeezes- not lightly, either. This sudden forceful move causes a low whimper to leave Tony's jaws and he stares at Jasper in shock. He should've expected it, coming from a man as fucking crazy as this, but he didn't. In fact, Tony hadn't ever really seen it coming. Despite everything, Jasper had been quite gentle the hour before. Now his anger seems to be slipping out in different ways and he wonders how bad it will be once the other man is... inside of him. That makes him shiver. "Dear Tony, don't move too much, please. I'd rather not have to torture you further."

Jasper smiles and Tony swears he sees the devil deep within those green eyes. It's like he's lost at sea with no where to go but the very depths of the monster itself. It's an all too familiar feeling with Afghanistan and Tony isn't sure he'll be able to hold out without having flashbacks. Upon hearing his hushed silence, Jasper pulls his hand away and rubs it up against Tony's breast, twirling his nipple with his index finger and resting his chin above the billionaire's waist. "You truly are beautiful, Tony. I wish I would've seen that before you'd hurt me. Then again, it wouldn't matter all that much, now would it?" Jasper forces a smile and the brown-haired male makes himself be quiet when he feels his nipple stroked. He can hardly dwell on the words.

Jasper is taking it slow, but Tony wishes he'd just get it over with. He can't stand the revulsion creeping up his chest and sinking into his body, leaving him a fragment of the man he was. Tony just wants it to end before he gets too fucked up. But then again... maybe he deserves this.

Jasper strokes his own dick lightly for a few short moments before hoisting himself up, showing his teeth in a genuine grin. "I've been planning this for years, Tony. I can't tell you how excited I was to have played with your cock; now, I'm actually going to fuck you. It's like two cakes on my birthday." He pauses. "Have you ever had sex with a man, Tony?"

 _No. No, I haven't, and I haven't ever wanted to, but now I have no choice. Now, you're ripping that safety away from me and it's horrible. Stop. Please stop. I don't want this. Fucking stop, please._ No words leave his lips, however, so Jasper takes this as a no. He seems even happier at the prospect and Tony has to force himself not to throw up at that look. "That's great, Tony. It means I'll be the first to have fucked your virgin ass. I wonder how tight you are? How much can I break you? God, so many questions are going through my mind and I'm not sure I can hold it back."

Jasper lifts his head as if remembering something and turns, rummaging through the drawer before he pulls out lube. He applies it around his cock and rubs around Tony's asshole, which causes him to strain. Jasper takes no notice to his sudden squirming and throws the substance across the room, licking his lips hungrily. "Now it's time, Tony. Please, moan for me. It'll make me the happiest man in the world."

Jasper enters him softer than Tony would've thought, but it hurts. The other man's penis stretches against his walls and he lets out a gasp of pain, his fingers curling tightly into the duvet. Jasper lets his member slide in deeper, going as slow as possible before pulling back. He pushes his body forward again and a rhythmic thrust begins to make its appearance. Tony has a hard time keeping quiet and watches in horror when he gains another boner. _Fuck! No! Not again! Please... please no_... A strangled cry leaves his lips, but comes out as more of a moan. Jasper sees this as an opportunity to begin to pump his member inside faster.

His heart feels like it's crumbling. His body must be set aflame right now because Tony hasn't ever felt this kind of pain in his life. He can feel the orgasm tingle up his spine and through the tips of his fingers, temporarily numbing his mind as the bed begins to shake with the driving exertion of Jasper's cock. His legs begin to shake and he starts to sob when the other man gives another handjob to Tony _while fucking him_. It's sure to be the worst feeling he's ever had, and the billionaire isn't sure anything will ever beat this record in terms of shame.

The orgasm grows in climax and, as he spurts his own cum out, his body begins to bounce back against Jasper's balls. The headboard bangs against the wall as the thrusts grow increasing more painful, fast, and rough. A scream rips out of Tony's throat and he can't stop the way his hips grind against Jasper's dick, or the way the rapist leads the billionaire's hand to massage his testicles. His back arches and the orgasm crashes hard. He can feel warm cum spew inside of him and he moans loudly, grabbing Jasper's hands, trembling. The tears are still running down his cheeks and he feels another type of substance trickle out of his asshole when Jasper pulls out. He isn't quite sure if it's sperm or blood.

Tony is 90% sure something is ripped down there, but he knows he can't check and he isn't sure he'll ever have the strength to look back again. Everything in his body hurts and he flinches away from Jasper's grasp, muffled cries leaving his mouth.

The rapist snorts and slaps Tony's ass, sinking forward into the bedsheets. "You're a good fuck for a gay virgin, Tony. I'm proud of your work tonight. Because of that, I'll let you off early. Sound good, baby?" The word _baby_ feels like fire scorching his back. He never wanted it to be used in this way. But all he can do is give a weak nod and, seeming content, Jasper throws his clothes on and shuts the door softly behind him.

Tony weeps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
